Network servers are relied upon daily by businesses and individuals for facilitating data and content distribution, e-commerce transactions, internet services, and many other types of transactions. Accordingly, ensuring that such network servers are running efficiently with minimal disruptions is a constant goal for network operators. In order to meet that goal, monitoring network performance and effectively diagnosing problems within a network are essential, particularly in providing effective network and server management for various types of clients and users. Currently, several types of systems and methods exist for monitoring networks and diagnosing problems affecting a network. For example, network operators often monitor network performance by utilizing rule-based scripts to flag different types of events of interest based on active and passive measurements. Rule-based scripts or other similar techniques are typically limited to monitoring or analyzing events which have known or defined properties. However, a significant portion of events, systems, or devices which affect networks have unknown or undefined characteristics.